The present invention concerns a device housed in a container placed beside a water closet ("WC") or similar fixture. The device includes a rotating brush which is fed by the water pressure of the system and is mounted on a handle which can be grasped to reach and clean the internal surface of WCs and similar fixtures.
It is well known that conventional WC cleaning devices such as manual whiskers or cleaners, after they remove all toilet residues, remain impregnated therewith. The consequent presence of the residue is unhealthy and it causes unpleasant odors.
The main purpose of the present invention is to eliminate hygienic-sanitary deficiencies and to assure hygiene and health, particularly in public facilities like hospitals, schools, communities, railway stations, filling stations, cinemas, and, in general, all those structures in which many people use the bathrooms every day.
The advantages of the device according to the present invention are many and considerable:
it prevents the deposition of fecal and other contaminants on the cleaning device; PA1 it facilitates the total and easy removal of solid and/or liquid organic residue from the WC; PA1 it allows a careful cleaning of the WC in those parts that cannot be reached with conventional means; PA1 it provides optimal results in hygienic and practical respects; PA1 it eliminates deposits of the type which are always present in the containers of existing WC cleaning devices; and, PA1 it prevents unpleasant odors.